


Invitation to the playhouse

by RembrandtsWife



Series: Short visits to Wakanda [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker - Freeform, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: T'Challa is reaching out to the rest of the world. Shuri also wants to let a little bit of it in.





	Invitation to the playhouse

"I'm not suggesting we open our borders and let the colonizers come rolling in!" T'Challa started to interrupt Shuri and then thought better of it. "Though it might be fun if we did," she went on. "We could lay bets on whether our ships or the war rhinos would take down the greatest number of invaders."

"Shuri--" T'Challa began.

"All I'm saying is that we invite a few people who aren't diasporic but don't have the colonizer's attitude, either--young people, people who are willing to learn--invite them here for a conference or a workshop or something, show them how we do things. Show them a little science, Wakandan style."

"You want to show off," T'Challa responded, folding his arms.

"Don't be ridiculous, brother! I can show off in front of you every day." She threw a punch which he lightly warded off with one arm.

"Here, like this boy, for example." The image she drew up from her kimoyo bracelet was of a thin, pale white boy with light brown hair who looked younger than Shuri. "Peter Parker. From New York. Has an auntie, no other family." Shuri clucked her tongue sadly. A Wakandan without a dozen kinsfolk was like a tree without roots. "Has quite a mind for engineering, more prizes than he has room to display. And he's been working with that warmonger Stark, you know he can do better than that."

Shuri rotated the image of the American boy. Something clicked for T'Challa. "Peter Parker--that is Spiderman! Do you not know that is Spiderman? You do know!" She covered her face with both hands. "You want to bring a boy with strange powers into Wakanda and let him loose?"

"Is the spider mightier than the panther?" Shuri folded her arms across her chest. They had both inherited that from their father. "He's my age, T'Challa. Let me talk to him, we can set him on the right path. I think he is a person who is eager to learn."

T'Challa leaned in, raising an accusatory finger. "I think you just want someone to play with. You think the lab is your playhouse, and you will make new friends by showing it off."

"Everyone in Wakanda already knows how brilliant I am, brother. I need someone new to impress." She shifted from utter confidence to the pleading look T'Challa had been weak for since she was a toddler. "A small group. Six or eight foreigners. Six or eight weeks living and studying here. By invitation only. It will do good in the world." Her face bloomed into a smile. "And it would be *fun*."

T'Challa thought for a moment, turning his father's ring back and forth on his finger. "Well, if it accomplishes both good deeds and fun, how can I refuse?"

Shuri flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. "You are the best brother in the world! Now let me call Peter--"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rembrandtswife on Tumblr and Shuri has T'Challa and his movie (and my heart) in her pocket.


End file.
